The Adventures Of The Pokegals!
by megabanana102
Summary: Skylar, Selena, and Clara are besties, who are pokegals! Girls who are fans of Pokemon! They watch, read & breath Pokemon. Then one day, when they were having a sleep over they got suck into the Pokemon world! And Stevie is a girl, whose a bit of a tomboy, gotten sucked in way before the girls did. So what do the they do? Have fun of course! Come along with their wildest adventure.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning!

_**chapter 1: A new beginning**_

_**First I want to say is that I'm a beginner on really, and I mean really making a story like this, so it isn't the greatest story, so don't get your hopes up, and second I had a friend helping on this. She's a wonderful friend, and I owe a thanks to her, so thanks! Please enjoy my story, and thank you!**_

**Skylar's pov:**

Gah! I'm bored! What to do! I know! I should call my best friends! And have a sleep over! Great idea, Skylar! Air high five! I pick up my phone, and started to dial. Ring...Ring...Ring, "hello?"

"Hey Selena, it's me Skylar! Wait! let me call Clara," "oh, ok" I started to dial again, ring...ring...ring, "hey girl!" "Hey girl! Wait let me do a three way, ok," "kk"

"Hey? Selena, Clara can you hear me?" "Yeah," Selena quickly responded, "yup, I can hear you, damn it! Haha just kidding!" I really hate it when Clara goes dumb on me which it's my job!

"Hey guys lets have a sleep over!" "A sleep over? I don't know..." Selena hesitated, "come on Sele! It'll be fun!" Clara tried to encouraged her, "ummm, I guess it's ok?"

"Great lets have it at Selena's house! We'll be there at 7, bye bye!" "Wait? at my hou..." I hung up the phone, and started to get ready!

**7pm at Selena's house:**

"Hey! Selena I'm home!" I yelled without knocking! See in Selena's, or Clara's house I never knock because they know its me! "Hey, Clara is already here, so yeah."

"Fudge nuggets! I thought I came earlier this time!" Clara came out of the kitchen, she had a big bowl of popcorn, "well, you thought wrong."

I got angry, "How dare you mock me!" I yelled, "what can I say you're very mockable." Clara shrugged.

Grrrr! "Hey! Pass me the popcorn would ya!" I screamed loud of enough that the neighbors would had heard me, but hey if you're as loud as me you wouldn't give a damn.

"Gahhh! Would you shut up! I'm right next to you!" The grouchy, beasty Clara barked at me (heehee Beasty ;p), "Clara, don't you yell as well, there's a reason why people called you a hypocrite." Selena replied. I couldn't help it, but to laugh at what Selena said! The look on Clara's face was priceless!

Selena noticed that I was laughing, so she turns around, and points at me, "and you little miss crazy! Don't just yell just because you think I'll be on your side, which I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes at little miss goody-goody (If she wants to call me little miss crazy, then I'll call her little miss goody-goody), I love her to death, but she gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Wait! Do people really call me a hypocrite?" Me and Selena look at her with a blank face, and in unison, "yes." To tell you the truth everyone is a hypocrite at some point, but I wanted to tease Clara a little! ;) revenge!

"Tsk! Whatever, I don't care!" Clara was a person who would lied about stuff like this, her whole face just screams, Yeah! I do care! What people think! But Clara is the type who would never admit stuff like that.

"Oh! I just remember! Pokemon is on today!" Selena turn on the tv to show three kids and a few of Pokemons walking along a forest. "Yeah! P.o.k.e.m.o.n! Pokemon!" I fist pump the air while I started to chant.

"Calm down, calm down, I know Pokemon is your favorite show, but don't get crazy." Few mintues past by, and Selena was humming the theme song of Pokemon, then Clara started to sing while I started to dance like crazy!

You see me and my friends are pokegals! Pokegals are girls who are fans of Pokemon which makes sense in a way.

"I feel sorry for misty, may, dawn, and the other girls that like ash or use to." Clara claimed, "what do you mean?" Selena may be smart, but there's things that even she doesn't know.

"She means that she feels sorry for them because he's clueless about...stuff..."

"Oh...Hey! Wouldn't it be fun if we were in Pokemon!" Selena trying to change the subject because she obviously didn't know what me and Clara means, she so innocent...

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Clara confirmed with Selena, "yeah! That would be awesome!" I raised my hand to the air and waved them like I just don't care, Ha, funny.

"Yeah! Fun, fun, fun! I wish we can go into the Pokemon world!" You can tell I was really really hyper,

But just then out of no where the tv started to acted up, "dang it! Selena you need a new tv!" I complained to her, I started to bang the tv, but it made it worst, because just then the tv started to...glow? "Hey Sele, I didn't know your tv glows?"

"Umm, guys Tvs don't glow like that!" Wuuuussssshhh! That's all I could hear, the tv flicker with its greenish glow, every object was flying everywhere.

Just then the tv started to suck us in! Like a vacuum! It's was like a fun roller coaster, so I did what I had to do, I yelled out wwwwweeeeeeeee! Like I was mental which there's a 99.9% I am really mental!

I Just keep screaming like I was on a real roller coaster, Best roller coaster ever!

But the fun started to turn bad because I noticed trees, and lots of them, now the first things that popped up my head was holy Big Macs! I'm gonna die! So the first thing I did was that I just closed my eyes and waited for my death to come.

"Oof! Dang it! My butt hurts! I-I mean I'm alive! Wooooaaaahhh!" I jump up, and down knowing I would see another day again.

"Hmmm? there's something weird about this place?" The trees, it looks like it was animated, the grass looks like it too, "what's going on? Hhmm...EEEEEEEEK! My hands looks animated too, and my voice changed! What's going on!?"

What's going on? Why is my hand animated? And why did my voice change? Do I have a flu? I feel light head! What if my faces animated? That would be cool! I want to see it!

I look around to find something to see my reflection with, but than I realized that there's no time for that because one is that I don't know where I am, and two is that Clara and Selena aren't here.

"Daaaannng it! They must've been dropped some where else! Tsk!" I got up and started to walk or more like run, "Selena! Clara! Where are you guys! Hhheeeeelllllllo!"

I was getting no response! "Hello! Is someone there! Can you please help!" I yelled to see if someone near by heard that.

Then a girl's head popped out of the tree, "hey!" She waved her hand at me, "eeeeeeek!" I tumbled to the ground, "oh! Gosh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scared you! I'm sorry."

"It's fine...Hey! Aren't you iris!" Iris step back a little bit probably weirded out about the fact that some unknown stranger knew her name, "y-yeah, how did you know my name?"

Gulp, shot! What do I say! I know your name because your on tv series called Pokemon? Yeah right! That makes me sound like I'm crazy, which I am, but I can't be crazy right now since I'm in a serious situation, "ummm, lucky guess? Hahaha," she looks at me for a minute then said, "oh, that makes sense." Really? Does it really make sense?

"Soooo, you know my name, but I don't know yours so," "Skylar Sophia Hunter is my full name, but just call me Skylar." "Ok! Skylar! Sooo what you doing here?"

That's what I want to know, "ummm, me, and my friends are traveling." "Oh you're a traveler?" "y-yeah," hopefully she believes that, but than again this is Pokemon, and there's lots of trainers, so yeah.

"So, where are you from?" Dang it, what do I say? "I-I'm from a small, little, unknown village," "really! That's cool!" I noticed a Pokemon in her hair, "wow, an axew! How cool this my first time seeing a Pokemon!" Fudge nuggets! "What, you never seen a Pokemon?"

"Guh, n-no my village rarely have Pokemon, you would get lucky if you see one, or catch one." "REALLY! That's sad!" Thank goodness!... She isn't really bright isn't she.

"...Hey! You want a Pokemon! I know a professor near by!" "Really! That's cool...wait first things first, I got to find my friends! That's why I was yelling for help." "Oh! Yeah! I'll help you." REALLY?! Man! Iris is an angel! *Tears* "thanks!"

Man I forgot all about Selena and Clara! I wonder what they're doing! Buuuutttt "Hey do you have a mirror?" I still want to see how I look! I'm curious about it! "Yeah...here!" "Thanks," woah! I look CUTE!

I mean I look just the way I wanted to look! I had sky blue eyes, and my hair was blue! Cool my favorite color is blue, and not just that my outfit was blue as well, and fashionable!

I had on a long, dress-like, cotton t-shirt, and white short shorts! With high top sneakers! I also had a blue and sliver headphone. "Wow, I look great!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, didn't you want to look for your friends." Iris was getting inpatient,

"Oh! Yeah your right...hey? what's that noise?" me and iris look around, and on the left side of a tall tree I spotted a oshawott being attack by ninjasks, "hey! Shuuu, shuuu!" I tried to help oshawott, but knowing my luck I got attack too.

"Waaaaahhh!" I started to run up and down, then I found rocks, and started to throw at them, but it didn't help one bit!

The ninjasks started to attack oshawott again, "No!" I grabbed oshawott hold it tight, then iris came to help with her dragonite! "Dragonite use flamethrower!" "Dragonite!"

Dragonite flamethrower was so powerful that it made all of ninjasks to flee in one go! "Thanks!" I ran towards iris still holding oshawott, "ops! Sorry! Here your safe now."

"Osha! Oshawott!" "Hmm, what's wrong oshawott?" I think oshawott is a girl for some reason she has girly qualities, "well be careful next time ok, bye bye, come on iris! Lets go!"

Me and iris started to walk away when oshawott started to follow, "what's wrong oshawott?" "Oshawott! Osha!" "I think oshawott wants to come! Hey do you think oshawott should come with us?" Really? Oshawott wants to go with us? "Umm, sure, why not?" "Oshawott!"

Man! Where's Clara and Selena! Waaahhhh! I want to cry! "Wott?" "Hmm, what is oshawott?" "Oshawott!" Hmmm...ding! Ding! Ding!

"Hey! Oshawott want to become my first Pokemon?" If I'm going to stay here I should at least have one pokemon, right? "Oshawott!" I think that's a yes? "Ok! Then let's go find my friends! And then the professor!" "Oshawott!" "Let's go iris!" "Ok!"

"Hey iris!" Me and iris look at the person who was greeting her, oh my!


	2. Chapter 2: Please! Help Me, Gary!

**Hey guys this is megabanana, and this is chapter 2 hopefull you like it, and thanks!  
**

**_Chapter 2: please! Help Me, Gary_**

_**Clara's pov:**_

Waaaaaaahhhhh! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I thought to myself while clenched my hands into a fist I was panicking, What should I do in a situation like this? I don't know what to do? Help meee!

I then closed my eyes, and waited for my last moments which never happen, I felt like I was falling for days! The more, and more I fell, the more I felt like I was closer to the ground, and I felt anxious! "Ophm!" I was...Alive! Woah! I'm alive! Wait! It's not time to celebrate just yet! Where am I? Where's Selena and Skylar?

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but can you get off of me!" Hmm? OH, a guy...Oh A GUY! Man, this is embarrassing! "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't...Hey, your Gary oak right!" It's Gary! But how?

He looked at me for a second, Pickles! I just not said that out loud! "I see your a fan of me, well it's common for you to be a fan of mine, you do know your not the first right!"

"Wait, what?" What is he saying? I don't understand him. "You must have noticed me, and you couldn't help it, but to jump on me, I get it, happens all the time." Wait! He thinks I did it on purpose? Why would I do it on purpose? Is this guy really that shallow?

"Umm, look I didn't do it on purpose, so don't think I'm a fan of yours, ok!" I tried to explain, but this guy is a nut head! "Yeah, sure, that's what they all say."

Grrr! This guy is crazy, and to think I was excited to meet someone from pokemon, but out of all the people to meet I get this guy! "Now, look here! Garrry! I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not a fan of yours! In fact you should be my fan because I would be better than you in anything!" I screamed in anger.

"What did you say!" Hmm, it seems like Gary didn't like the fact that someone he doesn't know said the words better than you. "In fact...I think even ash ketchum is better than you!" I had a toothy grin on my face, thank goodness I'd watched the whole pokemon series. If I weren't a pokegal I wouldn't had known what ticks Gary.

"Y-you know ash ketchum?" I look at him for a while, should I tell him the truth, or lie?... Knowing the fact that I think that I might have jumped in th pokemon tv series, or either I hit myself in the head with something, and I'm probably just dreaming.

So I did what I did, I pinched my cheeks which startled Gary, but right now I really don't even care what he thinks of me. So back to me pinching my cheeks, yeah it hurts, so I guess I'm not dreaming which is good and bad, but mostly good.

Now that I know I'm not dreaming I decide to tell him the truth with a little white lie," yeah, of course I know ash ketchum, he's one of the best known pokemon trainer out there, right? He's been in sooo many contests! Who wouldn't know him?"

"Is that so?" Shot! Did it sound like I was lying! Man, what to do? "Yeah, I guess even ash would have one, or two fans." Yeah...if you say a million is a few. Hehe ;)

"Yeah, umm...ugh! Hey, Gary! Did you see anyone else fall as well?" I'm worried about Selena and Skylar, well, mostly Skylar, she's...something else. Gary looked at me, probably thinking why so nice? Which did sound nice, of course I would be nice if it involved my friends. "No, just you," this guy is useless! Ugh!

"Whatever, then I'm leaving," I started to walk away when Gary grabbed my hand," h-hey, why don't I come, and help you find your friends?"

This guy is joking right? "Thanks, but no thanks." I really don't like this guy..."hey, I'm just trying to help." Really? Trying to help? Yeah right! "Well go help someone else cause I really don't need your help!"

"Hey! Don't go bratty on me!" Bratty! Me! bratty! I just want to punch this guy! "You're the bratty one around here! If I say so myself."

It really ticked off Gary about me saying he was bratty, which was true,"Fine! Don't get my help then!" Like a little kid I yelled, "Fine!" Then I sticked my tongue at him and ran away.

**1 hour later**

"Skylar! Selena! Where are you! Skylar! Selena!" I yelled which was a no no, when you're in a town. I mean sure you could yell in the woods or a cave, but not a town. For one reason you look like an idiot, but knowing me I didn't care if I looked like an idiot, or not.

I started to wonder in an alley, not a good idea since bad things happen in alleys, but I'll take my chances. I was going farther, and farther, when I heard a faint noise.

"Skitty! Skitty!" Hmm, oh look it's a skitty! Wow, this is my first time seeing a pokemon in real life...well not really in real life. But it's still awesome.

I wonder whose skitty it is? I started to get closer when I noticed that skitty was tied to a pole! That's when I ran towards the pokemon, and saw two trainers, and their pokemon.

When I was about to reach skitty, one of the trainers yelled out, " luxray! Use thunderbolt!" I watched in horror! T-that's abuse! "Hey! Stop itttt!" I ran towards, and block skitty.

"You can't do that! That's abuse!" The two trainers looked at me, then snickered, " It's not abuse, it's called training." Training! Training my butt! It's abuse! Damn it!

"No way that's training! How could you say such a thing! You guys are a disgrace of trainers everywhere!" I yelled while clenched my fists.

"Look girly! You should run to your mom, and complain to her cause. We. Don't. Care. Got that?" I was angry for two reasons! One is how could they do this, and still have a smile on their faces! And second, how dare they say they don't care! What they are doing is illegal!

I look at a pipe that was laying around, then a little lightbulb popped out of my head,"If you don't care, then I hope you don't mind me hitting your head!" Ugh, I grabbed the pipe that was on the ground. Then I started to hit one the trainers head! Not hard enough to make him bleed though.

Then I smacked the other trainer in the face, I'd let go of the pipe, and quickly untied skitty, then I ran for it! I ran so fast that I could see dust traces behind me.

I finally stopped, and looked at skitty," Omg! I have to take you to a pokemon center, and fast!" I looked around to find one, but I couldn't find it! How come I couldn't find one stupid pokemon center! I stopped to look at skitty, the poor thing looked so tired, and beaten up.

I felt hopeless I wanted to cry, I then clench skitty, and repeatedly said," I'm sorry," I didn't know what to do, how could I help? Where is Selena, and Skylar when i need them? Tears started to form from my eyes.

"Miss?" I turned around to see a worried Gary, just one look, and I just lost it," P-please! Help...waahhh! Waaahh!" I couldn't help it, this is my first time seeing such a scene, I just didn't know what to do...

Gary looked at me, and grabbed my hand," come on there's a pokemon center over there!" He started to pull me towards the pokemon center which I never found.

Like about a minute later we were there, after what I told nurse joy about how skitty got injured by those trainers, she called officer Jenny, and I explained where I found them, I was all done, but I wanted to see skitty again, so nurse joy took me to it.

"Skitty! You're ok?" I ran towards her, I decided it was a girl! "Skitty! Skitty!" Skitty looks better, and healthier! That was great. " you know skitty is a wild pokemon?" Nurse joy explained to me,"Really! That's great, so I don't need to worry about you having a bad partner skitty!"

"Skitty! Skitty!" Hehe I felt better when I know skitty was ok." You know I think it would be a great idea if you became partners?" I looked at nurse joy," r-really? That would be great! Hey! Hey! Skitty want to become partners?" " skitty! Skitty!" "I guess that's a yes!" " skiiitttty!"

After I left I noticed Gary was waiting for me," hey!" Gary ran towards me, and I started to blush, wait what? Me? b-b-blushing! "Hey, why were you waiting?" I said trying to hide the blush," is skitty ok?" "Skitty! Skitty!" I giggled at how cute skitty is! "Does that answer your question?"

"Yup! Well, got to go, bye..." I pulled one of Gary's sleeves," w-wait, umm...t-thanks for everything..." Man I was embarrassed, I was blushing like crazy! "Your welcome! But why didn't you take skitty to the pokemon center in the first place?"

"You see I never been in a place like here, you see where I'm from we have very little pokemon, so we didn't really need a pokemon center..." I tried to make it believable." Really! So you never seen a pokemon in your life?"

"Yeah..." Gary had a blank face on, then out of no where he started to laugh like the joker! "Haha! Aren't you the one who said you are better than me, but you never seen a pokemon before! Haha!" I can see what he means.

"Jeez, you don't have to rub it in." I said while still blushing. "Hey, Gary, um, do you still want to help me find my friends?" I don't know why, but my heart was thumping like crazy when he said, "What! You want me to help!" Gary grinned, I just looked at Gary I couldn't help, but to stare. "Yeah...I do want your help."

I was surprised, but really I didn't really care cause in that moment Gary looked like a, well, I just don't know? I had butterflies in my stomach, my whole body was turning warm, that's when I knew that maybe I had my first crush. "Umm, s-sure?" I smiled at Gary, then thanked him which made him blush too.

"Ok! First I think we should go look for them in the forest cause I don't think they're in town," I subjected. "Yeah, ok." Gary agreed...about 4 minutes later we were at the forest and we looked everywhere! Dang it!

But then Gary noticed someone," hey, is that iris?" I just looked at the girl named iris, then I noticed someone behind her! It can't be! It was! Skylar! "That's Skylar! It's her! It's her! I jumped up, and down! I was excited, I found Skylar! Yeeepe! "Hey iris!" Gary yelled

I just ran and yelled,"Skylaaaarrr!" I tackled her. "Oph! Oww! That hurts!" Skylar complained. "Hey! So how's life?" She said to me, I started to explain what happened to me. Then she explained what happened to her. Then iris looked at me, and smiled. "Hey! My name is iris, what's yours?"

I smiled as well,"the names Clara! Clara Alice Knight!" I grabbed iris's hand, and shook it. "Hey, I didn't want to ruin your little party here, but aren't you missing one of your friends?" Gary complained,"Oh yeah, we should go find Selena!" Skylar yelled. "Don't worry I'm sure she's is fine, she's nothing like you, so she'll be ok."

"Oh...heeey!" Hehe Skylar is really slow! We went to go find Selena when Skylar pulled me towards her, and whispered,"So you have a new crush now, huh?" My face turned to a scarlet red,"s-shut up! We're looking for Selena! Ok!" Skylar just snickered, and ran towards iris and Gary.

"Ohhh boy, it's gonna be a looonnng day," I face palmed myself!


End file.
